Kirby: Crystal Chaos
Kirby: Crystal Chaos is a Kirby game. Gameplay Unlike previous Kirby games, Kirby: Crystal Chaos takes place in a 3D environment, as opposed to the 2D or 2.5D levels of the earlier games. The game is very similar to its 2D counterparts, but with a few changes. First of all, the level clearing is a bit different: Doors that progress further into the level are not immediately open, and Kirby must shatter all the Shadow Crystals around the room to open the door. This also applies to the exit door. To compensate for the 3D environment, all abilities, with a few exceptions, have smaller movesets than games like Super Star or Planet Robobot, and Kirby now has an Air Meter that limits his ability to fly, though it can be extended by collecting certain abilities. The Copy Palette system from Squeak Squad returns, and can be used to store bubble items in Kirby's stomach, ranging from abilities to food to the game's main collectibles, treasure chests. Story Once upon a time, Kirby woke up and began enjoying his day. He ate a delicious slice of cake, went on a fishing trip, and took his afternoon nap. However, while the little fellow was napping, strange black crystals began spreading all around the area. When Kirby woke up, he was confused about these crystals. Then, he saw a Waddle Dee touch one, fall over, and get up to attack a nearby tree. Realizing that the crystals were evil, Kirby sets off to destroy them. After completing Flower Forest, Risky Ruins, and most of Aquatic Abyss, Kirby meets a strange, robed figure with blue hair. The figure introduces herself as Umbra, master of the Shadow Crystals. She must spread these Shadow Crystals across the land to revive the Crystal Core and make Dream Land the perfect land. However, Kirby is in her way, so she summons Crystal Memories to take care of him before fleeing the scene. Kirby defeats the Crystal Memories and chases her across Chillfire Cliffs and to Techno Tower, where she summons the Shadow King, a corrupted King Dedede, against Kirby in his HR-D3 mech. However, Kirby defeats the Shadow King, and Umbra flees once again. Kirby chases Umbra after his battle with the Shadow King and finally finds her base. Known as the Utopian Underworld, there are Shadow Crystals growing everywhere in this dark land, but Kirby braves it and confronts the dark sorceress herself. She first sends Shadow Knight, a corrupted version of Meta Knight, against Kirby, but he falls in battle. Umbra is forced to combat Kirby herself. Losing to Kirby, she reveals that it is too late; She already has enough energy to revive the Crystal Core. She summons a strange abomination of Shadow Crystals, but is surprised when it begins to say things like, "You life-forms are thorns in the side of utopia" and "This imperfect universe must be destroyed." Umbra attempts to fight the Crystal Core, but she is knocked out. The Crystal Core then ascends into space, where it calls up all the Shadow Crystals across Dream Land and forms the Rift of Eternity. Umbra wakes up and tells Kirby that if the Crystal Core has the power of all the Shadow Crystals, nothing can stop it, and the universe may as well be destroyed. However, Adeleine runs in, having been following Kirby from the beginning to see what he was up to, and pulls out a bright white crystal. Umbra is shocked, and reveals that the crystal the king found is a Light Crystal, the only power that can stop the Crystal Core. Using her magical Crystal powers, Umbra forges the Crystal Blade, and Kirby flies up on his Warp Star and battles the Crystal Core. With the fate of the universe on the line, Kirby succeeds, and every Shadow Crystal in the universe turns into a Light Crystal, stopping the Crystal Core for all eternity. The story ends beneath a tree, where Kirby is once again taking a peaceful nap. Modes Story Mode Obviously, the main story of the game. Kirby must clear six main worlds, along with a seventh world that only contains the final boss. This is the most in-depth mode, and the one the player will likely spend the most time on. Art Attack The obligatory hard mode of the game. It now stars Adeleine, who plays very differently from Kirby, mainly because she cannot inhale. Instead, she utilizes Art Abilities, which cannot be lost and can be swapped between at any time using the Copy Palette. However, with the exception of Paint, Art Abilities cannot be used unless Adeleine finds the ability's Art Essence, some of which replace treasure chests (as they are gone from this mode). Sub-Games This mode is, like most Kirby games, a collection of small mini-games, in this case four. Dream Land Bandstand A sub-game where Kirby must play one of several famous Kirby songs, ranging from Green Greens to Dedede's Theme, in order to defeat attacking enemies. Kirby can also select a Copy Ability from across the entire game, which will give him a different instrument depending on what Copy Ability he chose. Kirby Fighters 3D A 3D sequel to Kirby Fighters from Triple Deluxe. Players battle it out in a 3D arena using one of eight Copy Abilities, all of which are primarily combat-focused: Sword, Fire, Ice, Spark, Fighter, Ninja, Angel, or Mech. The Arena Of course, The Arena returns. Kirby must last through a boss rush, mostly randomly determined. The only health recovery items are five Maxim Tomatoes in the rest area, and while any Copy Ability can be chosen at the start, the only ways to obtain Copy Abilities are swallowing certain boss attacks and mid-bosses or picking up one of the two random Copy Essences in the rest area. The True Arena The True Arena is Kirby's ultimate test. The mode plays identically to The Arena, with a few changes: * All bosses are now in their X forms if they have one. For example, Whispy Woods becomes Whispy Woods X. * Regular tomatoes appear in the rest area instead of Maxim Tomatoes. * Only one Copy Essence appears per rest area, and it is a one-use Roulette Copy Essence. * Computer Virus and Shadow Adeleine, who otherwise only appear in Art Attack, are fought. Computer Virus is, like most bosses, fought randomly, while Shadow Adeleine is fought after Umbra. * Two all-new bosses appear, Ascended Dee and Crystal Core Soul. Worlds * Flower Forest: A typical grassy stage. It later becomes themed around deep forests, and introduces the mechanics of the game to the player. The boss is Whispy Woods. * Risky Ruins: A dusty and dry desert. While most of this area is sweltering hot, there is an oasis with an entrance to a system of ancient ruins. The boss is Ruin Guardian. * Aquatic Abyss: A tropical beach area. The area is pleasant at first, but diving into the depths reveals many dangers and hazards. The bosses are the Crystal Memories: Memory Lololo and Lalala, Memory Paint Roller, Memory Ice Dragon, Memory Moley, and Memory Grand Doomer. * Chillfire Cliffs: An icy and hot mountain. Strangely, half the area is covered in ice, while the other is full of lava, with some parts having both. The boss is Freezerburn. * Techno Tower: An abandoned factory. After it was abandoned, the factory fell into disrepair, and is hauntingly eerie and actually haunted. The boss is HR-D3. * Utopian Underworld: An unsettling land. This is the home base of Umbra and the Shadow Crystals, and there's no set theme besides odd. The boss is Umbra. * Rift of Eternity: A dimensional rift. Created by the Crystal Core to undergo its plans, the Rift of Eternity is unnatural, deadly, and must be stopped. The boss is Crystal Core. Abilities Abilities have been somewhat revamped from previous games. They tend to have smaller movesets, due to game's new 3D environment. However, the biggest change is the new category system. Every ability falls into one of five categories: Weaponry, Elemental, Adventure, Mystical, and Special. When using Mix, whether with inhalation or the Copy Palette, the ability obtained will always be in the same category as one of the two mixing abilities. * Angel: "I'll rain arrows down from the heavens! Take aim, charge up, and POW! Almost nothing can withstand the deadly Piercing Shot!" Angel is a very range-focused ability. It allows Kirby to shoot arrows, which can be aimed and even charged for a Piercing Shot. Also, he can jump six times instead of four! The only downside is that he can't move while aiming, and he can only aim with 45 degrees of his original direction. The Copy Scroll allows Kirby to aim his shots in any direction, from any direction. Its category is Mystical. * Beam: "Whoosh! Zap! This beam's like a whip! It's just as useful as ever, and it's tons of fun! I'll have to swing it differently, though . . ." Beam is a classic and very useful ability. Kirby, as usual, swings a beam whip in front of him, though it now goes from left to right instead of up to down. The only other move is a charged spinning whip, but the ability is still very useful, and is one of the most common ones Kirby will encounter. The Copy Scroll allows Beam to be Mixed with Fire or Ice, giving it that attribute. It category is Mystical. * Bomb: "KABOOM! Everyone loves explosions, and now, I can attack with them! Lob bombs or lay them down, then watch the fireworks!" Bomb is a very unique ability. Kirby can pull out a bomb by tapping the attack button once. If he taps it again, he'll lay it down if he's standing still or throw it if he's moving. The ability is very powerful, but can be tough to use, as Kirby will take damage if he holds onto a bomb for too long! The Copy Scroll lets Kirby detonate bombs remotely instead of waiting for them. Its category is Adventure. * Bubble: "I love popping bubbles! Oh, but these bubbles are for fighting. Plus, they can store stuff even when I'm out of space! Sweet!" Bubble is a very useful ability. His only attack is the ability to shoot out a stream of bubbles from his mouth. These bubbles are weak but fire rapidly, and if an enemy with a Copy Ability dies to it, it will turn into a bubble. These bubbles will even trail behind Kirby if the Copy Palette is full! The Copy Scroll allows Kirby to aim bubbles, similar to aiming Fire or the upgraded Angel. Its category is Elemental. * Cannon: "Arrr, me hearties! Hoist the sails! What's this? Enemy off the port bow! Fire the cannons! Oh, but prime them before you do!" Cannon does one thing and does it well: Firing cannonballs. These cannonballs are powerful and can even pound in stakes, but don't go very far. However, if Kirby crouches for an extended period, he'll prime the cannon, making the next shot do even more damage and go much farther! The Copy Scroll decreases the time needed to prime a shot and increases its effects. Its category is Adventure. * Crash: "KABOOM! YOU'RE ALL GOING DOWN! The Crash Fireball is a one-use wonder that cannot and will not be stopped! BOOM!" Crash is a last-resort ability. It can only be used once, but it takes out every enemy on screen that isn't a boss or mid-boss and heavily damages bosses and mid-bosses. Otherwise, Kirby has no way to beat enemies except for the slide kick, somewhat crippling him until he uses Crash. The Copy Scroll allows the Crash Fireball to become the even stronger Supernova. It category is Special. * Cutter: "The cutter boomerang comes right back at ya! I can move to control its direction and even jump over it to make it fly backwards!" Cutter is a simple ability, but it can be useful. Its only attack is firing off a boomerang, which travels a short distance before going back to Kirby. However, Kirby can move to control its trajectory or jump over it to make it fly backwards, continuing until it flies off the screen or hits a wall. The Copy Scroll allows Kirby to control the Cutter by holding B and tilting the Control Stick. Its category is Weaponry. * ESP: "This ability seems kinda familiar . . . Anyway, I can pick up enemies and throw them WITH MY MIND! Do I need to say any more?" ESP allows Kirby to pick up enemies and throw them at each other. This is a very simple ability, but very useful. In addition, guarding at the right time lets Kirby counter with a blast of psychic energy, which can defeat most enemies in a single hit, but can be tricky to pull off. The Copy Scroll turns certain enemies into balls of their specific element, which are quite powerful. Its category is Mystical. *Fighter: "I'm a fighting king with tons of moves! Vulcan Jab foes into oblivion, or give 'em a Force Blast and finish with a Rising Break!" Fighter has more moves than almost any other ability. Most moves have a short range but deal lots of damage, and all of them allow for massive combo potential. An exception to Fighter's short-ranged arsenal is the Force Blast, a powerful ranged attack that can be charged up. The Copy Scroll makes the charge time of the Force Blast shorter the lower Kirby's health is. Its category is Adventure. *Fire: "It's getting kinda hot in here! I can breathe fire and angle it, or turn myself into a living fireball! I can even spit rapid balls of flame!" Fire is a powerful and useful ability. Its main attack is breathing fire. Tap the button to breathe a fireball, or hold for a fire stream that can be aimed. Kirby can also attack while dashing to turn into a fireball, which is very powerful and fast, but leaves Kirby briefly dazed afterwards. The Copy Scroll allows Kirby to aim Fire Breath at himself to become a deadly Fireball Inferno. Its category is Elemental. *Ghost: "I'm a spooky spirit . . . I will possess . . . What was that all about? Anyway, I can possess enemies and use all their attacks! Cool!" Ghost is a versatile ability. It has no attacks on its own, but it can possess enemies and use all attacks that they have, with few exceptions. Bosses and mid-bosses cannot be possessed, and possessing Gordos is useless, but all other enemies can be possessed and utilized. The Copy Scroll actually unlocks the ability, as it cannot be used until Tedhaun appears in levels. Its category is Special. *Hammer: "This Hammer's heavy but powerful, on loan from the king! It can pound in stakes and enemies with just a single blow! Smashing!" Hammer is rare, only obtainable from Bonkers. However, it is incredibly powerful. Kirby can swing down the hammer for a basic attack or charge up a Hammer Flip. Attacking in midair or while dashing also makes Kirby quickly spin around with his gigantic mallet. The Copy Scroll allows Kirby to charge up Hammer Flip even further and engulf the hammer in flames. Its category is Special. *Ice: "Brrrrr . . . I'm kinda cold, but now I can breathe ice and glide gracefully across ground or water! This is by far the coolest ability of them all!" Ice is a situational but useful ability. Kirby's main attack is breathing ice, which functions similarly to Fire Breath for Fire, but it freezes enemies. The frozen enemies can then be kicked along. In addition, Kirby now ice skates when dashing, which can freeze water. The Copy Scroll allows Kirby to perform a powerful blizzard attack called the Ice Sprinkle in midair. Its category is Elemental. *Leaf: "Leaves may not sound threatening, but a tornado of leaves sure does . . . and it is! I can also crouch down to hide in a pile of leaves!" Leaf initially seems weak, but can be very powerful. Kirby's sole means of attack is by summoning leaves, which deal low damage. However, by holding the button, Kirby surrounds himself in a tornado of leaves, dealing rapid damage to anyone caught in the vortex. The Copy Scroll allows Kirby to whip up a larger leaf tornado after using the normal one for a bit. Its category is Elemental. *Magic: "Gather 'round and look closely! Now, watch and be amazed! Presto! I've got all kinds of tricky attacks, and even a special trump card!" Magic is a tricky, versatile ability. Kirby has many different magic trick attacks, ranging from rapid-fire cards to a top hat that Kirby can pull bombs out of. While there is the overall magic trick theme, all the attacks are unique and have all kinds of applications and uses. The Copy Scroll allows Kirby to spin a powerful roulette in exchange for losing his ability. Its category is Special. *Mech: "Analyzing ability . . . Analysis complete. Results: Awesome! I can ping enemies with the Sonar Pulse and attack with a Pulse Blast!" Mech is an adorable but deadly ability. Its normal attack, the Pulse Blast, is a standard explosive projectile. However, when Kirby crouches, he emits a Sonar Pulse around him. Any enemy within range of the Sonar Pulse will be homed in on by the Pulse Blast. The Copy Scroll allows Kirby to charge the Pulse Blast into the Laser Blast, a powerful homing laser blast. Its category is Weaponry. *Mike: "Microphone check, one two! SCREEEEEEEEEEOWWWWWWWWWW! My latest hit single destroys foes, but it's only three notes long!" Mike is a very powerful ability. By pressing B, Kirby will shout into the microphone, which destroys all enemies in the way. The ability can only be used three times, but the final time it is used, the range of the sound wave increases, destroying even more foes. The Copy Scroll increases the range of the sound waves and enables an unlikely anime Easter egg. Its category is Special. *Mirror: "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, all my enemies shall fall! I can shoot out mirror shards and clone myself! There's strength in numbers!" Mirror is a strange but useful ability. Kirby can shoot out a wide spread of mirror shards, and his dash is very fluid and smooth. Additionally, by attacking while dashing, Kirby splits himself in two, attacking both in front of him and behind him before returning back to one. The Copy Scroll allows Kirby to split himself into seven by attacking in midair, attacking in all directions. Its category is Mystical. *Needle: "Pointy spikes here, pokey spikes there! I'll skewer enemies everywhere! This Copy Ability is a thorn in the side of most anything!" Needle has been heavily boosted in power. As usual, its only attack is to simply turn Kirby into a spiky ball, making him nearly invincible. In 3D, the attack is much stronger, and as usual, Kirby can stick into walls and ceilings by turning into a spiky ball while near one. The Copy Scroll allows Kirby to perform a downward drill attack by crouching and attacking in midair. Its category is Weaponry. *Ninja: "Hi-yah! I'm a star-throwing, katana-wielding ninja master! Now you see me, now you don't! Now you do, but it's too late anyway!" Ninja is a fast and powerful ability. Kirby can rapidly throw weak ninja stars or dash attack with a katana, slicing through any enemy in the way. In addition, Kirby can cling to walls and even throw ninja stars while wall clinging, though he can't climb around on walls like grating. The Copy Scroll allows Kirby to disappear when he guards and reappear with the Blossom Storm. Its category is Adventure. *Parasol: "Float down, then BAM! I'll whip out the parasol and rain down pain on my enemies! This is one umbrella you'd want indoors!" Parasol is an aerial-based ability. Kirby's main attack is swinging his parasol, which flings a few water droplets and deals damage. Most of the other attacks are weak but rapid-fire, and often involve getting enemies into just the right spot and then dishing out damage. The Copy Scroll allows Kirby to pull his umbrella over himself and become invincible while guarding. Its category is Weaponry. *Sleep: "Zzzzzzzzzzzz . . . Just five more minutes . . . Zzzzzzzzzzzzz . . . Do you really need me? In that case, just mash A . . . Zzzzzzzz . . ." Sleep is, as usual, a tricky trap. Upon obtaining the ability, Kirby will immediately fall asleep. He cannot move, jump, or even drop the ability while asleep. He sleeps for about five seconds, but can be woken up a bitfaster by mashing A and loses the ability upon waking up. The Copy Scroll allows Kirby to regenerate health while he sleeps, regenerating more the longer he does. Its category is Special. *Spark: "Bzzt! This ability is shockingly powerful! Build up electrical power by walking, and I'll be able to fire off some electric projectiles!" Spark has been heavily revamped. It now functions more like Plasma. Its basic attack is the Spark Shot, which is weak but can be rapidly fired. By walking or running, Kirby can build up electrical power, which can be expended to perform a powerful Spark Arrow attack. The Copy Scroll allows Kirby to build up even more electricity and perform the deadly Spark Blast. Its category is Elemental. *Stone: "Look out below! The sky is falling! Oh, wait . . . That's just me! I can turn into all kinds of earthen structures and crash in a flash!" Stone is a defensive, simply ability. Kirby's main attack is turning into a stone or metal object, ranging from a stone to a ten-ton weight. He becomes invincible but immobile and defeats most enemies beneath him. The only other attack is a dashing, stone-fist uppercut. The Copy Scroll allows Kirby to create an earthquake if he crouches after transforming in midair. Its category is Elemental. *Sword: "Ah, this is truly the king of weapons! Drill Stab! Spin Slash! Final Cutter! And, at full health, I can shoot a deadly Sword Beam!" Sword is a very expansive ability. It possesses more moves than almost any other ability, with only Fighter having a similarly expansive move set. Kirby can perform a basic slash, Multisword Attack, Spin Slash, Drill Stab, Final Cutter, and, if at full health, the iconic Sword Beam. The Copy Scroll allows Sword to be Mixed with Fire, Ice, or Spark, giving it that attribute. Its category is Weaponry. *Tornado: "SpinspinspinspinSPINSPINSPIN! It's impossible to outrun wind! No one can stop the deadly Tornado ability . . . not even me!" Tornado is powerful but tricky. It only has one attack: Turning Kirby into a living tornado that destroys nearly anything in its way. Enemies that it doesn't destroy are flung away and take fall damage. The only downside is that the tornado is very tough to control or even stop. The Copy Scroll makes it much easier to control the tornado and enhances its stopping ability. Its category is Elemental. *Wheel: "Unleash your inner speedrunner! I can become a wheel, and as long as I've got speed, I'm invincible! Think fast and move fast!" Wheel is a speed-based ability. It allows Kirby to turn into a wheel, which is very fast and can't be hurt. It simply rams enemies out of the way, but it cannot be stopped until Kirby transforms back. If Kirby moves back quickly, he can drift, sending out damaging sparks. The Copy Scroll allows Kirby to pound the ground by crouching while in wheel form and in midair. Its category is Adventure. *Whip: "This is truly the most adventurous ability! I'll give my enemies a serious case of whiplash and grab items from afar or through walls!" Whip is a fast and snappy ability. Kirby gains access to several whip attacks, such as a basic whip, a lasso attack, and even the deadly 100-Whip Barrage. The whip can also grab items from far away and even grab them through walls, enhancing the ease of collection. The Copy Scroll allows Kirby to pound enemies into the ground and whip them after he lassos them. Its category is Weaponry. *Wing: "Caw-caw! Or is it coo-coo! Anyway, I've got the agility of a falcon and the fierceness of a hawk! I can even fly in a feather flurry!" Wing is a quick, aerial ability. The ability is a bit strange in that its main attack is arguably its weakest, being a simple stream of feathers. However, Kirby can also perform various dash attacks on ground and in midair, and his jump count triples from four to twelve! The Copy Scroll increases the amount of jumps that Kirby can perform to an astounding sixteen! Its category is Adventure. *Witch: "Ee-hee-hee! I can brew up all kinds of strange potions, and throw them around! Each has a unique effect, so try to get them all!" Witch is a powerful, unique ability. Kirby can brew up a potion, then throw it so it explodes. However, Kirby can also shake the potion for various effects, including leaving an acid puddle, freezing nearby foes, or, randomly among other potion, healing Kirby himself! The Copy Scroll adds a new potion effect, creating a potion creature that attacks enemies nearby. Its category is Mystical.